Tipsy Jimin
by salisa uchiha
Summary: Whether it is the alcohol or the mere seduction, this man took sex to a different level


**Hey fellow ARMY! So recently my friend and I started exchanging smuts and decided to share it with you guys. Please forgive me for any grammatical errors. I hope you enjoy!**

Imagine Jimin comes home after a night of having scotch with the boys. He bangs into your luxurious penthouse clearly a little tipsy. His noisy entrance startle you and you quickly wrap your silk robe around your naked form before angrily descending the staircase. The sight that meets you leaves you speechless. Jimin is leaning against the wall at the bottom of the staircase, his ash hair messy, his suit clad to his soaked body. The rain pours outside giving an indication of his current state. He looks so sexy that you pause and just admire him, even alcohol cannot take away from this man. His eyes peer up and interlock with yours, a gaze so intense it could burn. He licks his pink lips before unknotting his bow tie and undoing two buttons of his shirt. He begins to ascend the stairs before coming to your side. His gaze hooded as he emits desire. He grabs hold of your robe and pull you to him. He then darts his tongue out and licks the side of your cheek before biting down on your shoulder. 'URGHH!' you moan... clearly aroused by his boldness. You wedge your teeth between your lips as you thrust your hips forward, desperate for his touch. He chuckles deeply before spinning you around and slamming you against the wall. He nibbles on your collar bone as he slips your robe off your shoulders before letting it pool at your feet. He then shrugs off his jacket before planting his hands firm on your ass and lifting you off the ground. He wedges himself right between you open, inviting legs; his crotch grinding against your folds creating just the right fiction. You shut your eyes and throw you head back, nails racked on his clothed back. You reciprocate his movement until a steady rhythm is developed.

Jimin grabs hold of your neck, bring your lips down to collide with his. He taste like scotch and honey and you stick your tongue further into his mouth trying to lap up every scent and taste. Jimin increases the pace and you are now bouncing on his clothed dick while your mouths are merged together. You suddenly pull away, growling you grab Jimin's shirt, a fistful in each hand you pull them apart until each button pops off and falls to the ground. Jimin groan as he lowers his head, taking your left breast into his mouth. He starts slow and gentle building aggressively as every second passes until he is tugging on you nipple with his teeth. You reach your hand down cupping his evident tent. You then fumble with his zipper before pushing it along with his boxers off. You greedily watch him spring free as you hold his gaze. Your eyes remained glued to his as you lick your hand, coating it thoroughly with your saliva you then place it back on his dick. Your cold, slick hand glides up and down his hot member building his pleasure. Jimin grabs your left thigh, stretching your leg until your calf is tucked on his shoulder. He then presses you into the wall and you slowly guide him to your entrance. You are about to slip him in when he leans over and licks your right ear before whispering, "Tease yourself with me first babygirl" Your lustful eyes shoot to his before you brush him back and forth against your folds, teasing yourself for him. "FUCK.." he groans, and before you could register, he has removed your hand and sinked himself into your warmth. "URGH" you both moan. The angle you are at makes the penetration even more deep, it makes you want more, you are fired up and you want it hard and fast and rough! So you use your legs wrapped around him to nudge him and he gets the message. He slowly withdraws until only his head is inside you and then he rams back in with full force. "OH FUCK BABY... YES... FUCK" you can't control yourself, it's maddening. He increases the pacing, faster and harder and faster and harder, and you're both on the edge, and you're both released strings of curses and moans and groans and slowly you are both going over the edge. The air thins and the pressure increases and the only vissible sound is the pleas of excitation and the slamming of pleasuring bodies. You and Jimin and plummeting and you both pass the edge chosing to ride out the intense orgasm you both just experienced.

You are both still in your bliss, pressed into the wall with Jimin's head on your shoulder. Your bodies glistened in perspiration. Jimin is rocking into you every now and again. You give a soft wine of protest since you can't feel you legs. Jimin releases your left situated on his shoulder before securing you in his arms and carrying you both to the bedroom. When you all reach the bedroom Jimin flings you on the bed, you tumble until you are facing him at the head of the bed. He takes this moment to pass his hand through his hair simultaneously chewing his lips. You bring your legs under your ass and flip your hair to the side, staring directly into his eyes. "I'm ready to play again daddy" you almost moan in the sluttiest voice you could muster. Jimin eyes widened a little hearing you tone before a smirk forms on his lips. "My babygirl want to play..huh.. then come over here you naughty girl so I can play with that cunt" he growls as he take hold of his member. You continue to stare at as you stick your tongue out. You then open your legs as wide as you can giving Jimin a nice view of you pink pussy. You bring both your hands up to your expose tongue, lubricating them both. You then allow your index fingers to travel down your neck, stopping to grope your breast. You grab a palmful in each hand kneading and squeezing the soft flesh as you throw your head back. "What a disobedient girl you are?" Jimin retort in a low, husky voice. "Oh.. you haven't seen naughty yet daddy" you reply, leaving your breasts your hand find its way to your clit. You begin to rub furiously, a string of curses escaping you mouth. You knew you were torturing in him, and you look at him licking the circumference of your mouth signalling your small triumph. This doesn't sit well with Jimin so he leans his naked chest over the bed and slowly the rest of his body follows until he is crawling towards you. His hand rest on your knees pressing on them, trying to spread them further. He then lowers his head to your right thigh, biting and sucking on the sensitive part.. "Oooo Jimin" you exhale as he releases the flesh with a pop. He then locks eyes with you, making you watch him as he sticks his tongue out, running the tip over your folds. You throw your head back but Jimin grabs your chin to make you look at him. He then plunges his tongue into your slit in a circular motion. His cold tongue on your hot core triggering goosebumps all over your body.

Your legs begin to shake as pleasure erodes your body. You place you right hand in Jimin's hair tugging on his roots. You press his face deeper into crotch. He begins to accerate his tongue actions, he goes faster and harder, his tongue swirling, his teeth tugging. He is driving you crazy! So you take action, you push him over and engulfs his cock in the depths of your mouth. You open your mouth as wide as you can, moaning when you feel his head at the back of your throat. You suck in air, gagging as you bob your head up and down his length. You look up at his closed eyes when you feel his hand through your brown locks. The look on his face initiated some form of combustion within you as your wettest travels down your thighs. You can't take it anymore..you need him in you, just hitting your sweet spot. You press your thighs together as you retract from his member giving it all the attention it needs. You suck in your cheeks as you travel back up, releasing his head with a pop. He opens his eyes to look at you, those glowing green orbs piercing through you and without a command you submit. You go on all fours, face down, ass up bringing your hands to spread your ass cheeks giving Jimin the perfect view. "Fuck baby" he groan before you feel he cock tapping at you entrance. You then feel one of his hand travelling up your spine before you feel he rod penetrate you. "Urgh!" You stifle a moan grabbing ahold of the bed sheets. Jimin continues his slow torture being sure to circle his hips with each thrusts. "Fuck Jimin... Fuck me harder!" You protest. Jimin growled as he complied increasing his movement until his balls with slapping you skin. One of his hands furmly planted on your hip as the other caressed and spanks your left ass cheek. "Yessss!" You moan in pure satisfaction. Every thrust hit your sweet spot. Again and agian...ohh..it was so good...and you were soo close... just a little more. And Jimin seemed to read your mind, he withdrew before slamming back in bring you both to your climax, fluid intertwined in you. Jimin then pulls out and flips you over planting a rough kiss on your lips before lying next to you.


End file.
